Bluetooth LE as defined by the Bluetooth Core Specification 4.1, or earlier versions, does not allow for audio transport. There are a number of limitations in the protocol as defined that means that audio transport is not feasible without changing certain protocol layers:                The nature of the L2CAP channels as defined for LE—where a best effort approach for data transport with no timeouts or flushes on transmissions is defined—also means that it is next to impossible to do a real-time audio service over LE as defined.        The lack of real-time transport means also means that stereo synchronization between two paired audio sinks (such as hearing aids) is next to impossible.        The packet size means that the overhead for transmitting the required data rate for audio (typically 32-48 kbit/s) is very high.        